<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055685">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami Sato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dominant Asami Sato, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Knotting, Korrasami is Canon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Omega Korra (Avatar), Omegaverse, Post-Ruins Of The Empire, Smut, Top Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their recent adventure to the Earth Kingdom to deal with the remnants of the Earth Empire, Korra has been trying to give Asami some space, after her girlfriend was put under mind-control. However, Korra soon realises that no matter what, Asami will always love her and always be wanting her beautiful mate. (Korrasami, Omegaverse Smut, Canon, Post-Ruins Of The Empire)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra was glad to finally have her beloved Asami back in her life. After their recent adventure in the Earth Kingdom, where Asami had been mind-controlled and forced to fight her, she was glad that she'd been able to help her girlfriend get back to being her old self again.</p><p>Of course, while Korra was glad to have Asami's company back, she had also been lusting over her mate much more than usual. Maybe it was the elation that Asami was with her again, that they only had a short amount of time before the next world-threatening crisis happened.</p><p>Or maybe it was Korra's heat, slowly dawning upon her. One of the perks of loving Asami was that she was an Alpha, the only Alpha that Korra had been with. Since they'd first got together, she loved every chance she got to feel Asami's knot.</p><p>But Korra didn't want to force herself upon Asami. She'd regretted trying to coax Asami to bed the night after the brainwashing was undone. Asami needed time to adjust to being herself again. After all, being mind-controlled wasn't something she could just brush off.</p><p>However, it soon became apparent that Asami had other plans in mind. One evening, in hers and Asami's apartment, Korra was meditating, trying to ease herself of the growing heat that was starting to form inside of her. Focusing her breathing, she tried to clear her mind of the lustful thoughts of Asami.</p><p>But then, a familiar voice called to her.</p><p>"Korra~" Asami whispered.</p><p>Korra opened one eye, seeing Asami in the doorway to their room. She was practically wearing nothing at all, save for a sexy black bra and underwear. Korra blushed at the sight of her Alpha, sensing the dominating aura and scent she emanated from herself.</p><p>"A-Asami," Korra stuttered. "I thought you were working late tonight."</p><p>"Oh babe, I just couldn't leave you," Asami whispered, walking over to her. "Ever since we got back to the city, we haven't had much time together, have we?"</p><p>A flustered Korra nodded as Asami sat close to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I figured you'd need some space," Korra stated. "You went through a lot back in the Earth Kingdom."</p><p>"Korra, sweetie, I'm over that," Asami assured her. "Trust me. Even if I was temporarily under someone's control, you brought me back and saved me. Like you always do... and I've been wanting to repay the favour." She moved in closer, face almost touching Korra's</p><p>Korra didn't know how to respond. Asami was just being so inviting and beautiful. And the scent coming off her was unbearable. She realised Asami's words were genuine. Asami would always be happy and okay as long as Korra was with her.</p><p>"I want you..." Asami whispered. "I want you to feel my knot again."</p><p>That phrase triggered Korra. She flushed red, nodding simply. "Yes... yes, okay... you can mate with me Asami."</p><p>"Good girl," Asami smirked, before kissing Korra's lips deeply.</p><p>Surrendering to her alpha's kiss, Korra moaned as Asami pinned her down to the floor, kissing her deeply and passionately. Whimpering, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, kissing her back and holding her alpha close to her body.</p><p>Giving up completely, Korra opened her mouth, allowing Asami's tongue to enter. The Alpha pressed her hands against Korra's chest, squeezing the avatar's breasts through her blue tunic. Korra's cheeks flushed red, as Asami kept kissing and groping.</p><p>But Asami wasn't satisfied. She then tugged Korra's top off, kissing her breasts with those sweet, full lips of hers. Korra kept moaning, wanting Asami to get her completely naked and to shove her gorgeous and beautiful knot inside of her body.</p><p>Manoeuvring Korra onto the nearby bed, Asami stripped the avatar naked, massaging Korra's muscles with her hands, worshipping them. Korra was truly a divine being, especially with a body like hers. She leaned down, kissing the tips of Korra's abs.</p><p>"Mmmm..." Korra sighed.</p><p>Then, at last, Asami stripped naked. There had been enough teasing and not enough pleasuring. Korra just stared as Asami stood there, her Alpha cock on full display, with the knot that Korra so desperately wanted inside of her. She almost drooled at the sight of it.</p><p>Asami adored the sight of Korra melting at the sight of her length. She'd been looking forward to doing this all day. Curling her fingers around Korra's waist, she then slid herself inside. She watched as she deepened herself, Korra gasping for air as Asami slid inside.</p><p>"Mmmmmm... yes!" Korra moaned, feeling the length fill her completely inside. The knot locked itself into place and there was no way Asami was going to pull out.</p><p>And so it began, with Asami thrusting Korra as fast and as hard as she possibly could. Korra moaned, panting heavily as the length was slid in and out, the knot pulsing against her inside. She felt hot and flustered, clearly not due to her firebending. She felt overwhelmed by Asami's scent.</p><p>"Harder!" Korra urged.</p><p>Continuing to thrust faster, Asami smirked, pressing herself deeper and faster into Korra. The younger girl wrapped her legs around her, trying to pull Asami even closer.</p><p>Growling, Asami stared lustfully as she shoved her member into Korra, feeling the avatar's gorgeous abs as she did so. Her hands crossed Korra's body, feeling every inch of her beautiful muscles. She didn't know what she liked to squeeze more, Korra's breasts or her six-pack.</p><p>Arching forward, Korra moaned, letting herself be pinned down as Asami mated with her. Although they probably weren't going to have pups this early, Korra really wanted to wait a few years for that, she still eagerly awaited the moment she'd be filled with her lover's fluid.</p><p>"This is making up for lost time, my mate!" she whispered.</p><p>Korra whined happily as she was filled with the cock. She squealed as the alpha jackhammered with that beautiful knot of hers. Elated, she tried to ride herself along the length of Asami's knot, but Asami just held her beloved Omega in place.</p><p>"Oh yes!" Korra moaned.</p><p>"I'm going to fill you with so much of my seed!" the lustful alpha rasped in reply. She grabbed Korra's sides, riding her hard. She felt the sides of Korra's folds rub against the edge of her member. She could feel how much closer she was, wanting to eventually finish inside of her beloved Korra.</p><p>Thrusting deeper and harder than ever, Asami pumped Korra with her knotted cock, grinning lustfully. She watched as Korra, much like how the avatar bent the elements, was now being bent to Asami's whim</p><p>She could sense Korra was getting close to her orgasm. She knew Korra would try and hold it in so she could feel even greater wonders, but she always failed. The orgasms were inevitable.</p><p>Korra whimpered, staring at wonderful Asami as she pounded her hard. She felt the knot slap against her insides as she was continued to be jackhammered by her alpha's member.</p><p>With what strength she still had, she threaded her fingers through Asami's silky hair, pulling her down into a passionate deep kiss. Sighing, Korra let Asami take control of the kiss again.</p><p>Kissing hard, Asami soon parted her lips, pressing her forehead against Korra's as she thrusted hard and fast. She was going to finish Korra off, to fill her beloved omega with her juice.</p><p>"I'm gonna come, Korra," she growled.</p><p>"Yes... do it, 'Sami!" Korra gasped.</p><p>With a loud pop, Asami fired into Korra, the water tribe girl wailing at the top of her deep voice. She shuddered as Asami's seed continued to fill her up completely, thankful. She came as well, feeling the tsunami of her own orgasm flow over her like the great wave it was.</p><p>However, as Korra recovered from that surge, she realised she wanted more than that. She wanted Asami's knot still and her lover knew it.</p><p>"Want me again?" Asami whispered.</p><p>Korra nodded silently. She was still so very, very in heat.</p><p>Rolling Korra onto her stomach, the avatar whimpering as the knot changed positions inside of her, Asami prepared for the second round. She pressed herself against Korra's body, spooning her. She brought herself closer to Korra, whispering sweetly into her ear.</p><p>"You belong to me, Korra."</p><p>"I belong to you... always..."</p><p>Starting up again, Asami thrusted her full member into Korra. Her Omega moaned and panted from the size of the length within her, crying out as the knot pressed against her inner walls. Asami kept thrusting, grabbing Korra's breasts</p><p>Biting her lip as she was humped, Korra sighed, watching Asami squeeze her breasts as hard as she could, as well as rubbing her muscles. However, Korra then felt Asami's fingers travelling to somewhere where she hadn't previously been touched that evening.</p><p>Smirking, Asami then gripped Korra's rump as she kept humping her dripping wet slit. Korra yelped adorably as Asami kept thrusting from the rear. The fire nation woman kept groping Korra's rear, finding it to be quite squishy.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Korra moaned as she was still being filled up by the massive knot.</p><p>Squeezing Korra's ass tightly, Asami humped her lover harder. She was so determined to make Korra come again. She was in love with the lustful expression on her omegas face.</p><p>Gripping the sheets, Korra shut her eyes, letting herself become one with the great pleasure being sent into her by Asami's amazing sex. Only Asami had the power and girth to make her feel this good.</p><p>She tried to squeeze her cheeks around the width of Asami's member, but she couldn't. She was completely overcome by the great waves of pleasure now surging through her divine being.</p><p>Korra felt herself getting closer and closer. Her breathing became huskier and she moaned Asami's name louder. The knot was bringing her to the brink of her orgasm, just as she wanted.</p><p>"Knot me! Knot me, Asami, I'm gonna come!" Korra screamed.</p><p>Not saying a word, Asami finished Korra off. She pumped her hard spurted her fluid into Korra's womb, filling her completely with the seed. As Korra groaned, she came herself around the member.</p><p>"Fuck... Holy fuck..." Korra panted, completely spent.</p><p>The arms of her alpha wrapped around her, bringing Korra into a warm and loving cuddle.</p><p>"You... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to let me do that," Asami whispered, rolling Korra around and kissing her deeply.</p><p>Kissing back, Korra stroked Asami's cheek. "I... wow."</p><p>"That's how much I love you, Korra," Asami stated. "How much I'll always love you. Don't ever worry about us like that again. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and I'll always be willing to give you my gorgeous knot."</p><p>Korra sighed, feeling Asami hold her. "I... I love you too."</p><p>"I love you more baby," Asami added. "I love you so much more."</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note: </strong>I just felt like posting some Omegaverse Korrasami this week. No reason, just felt like it. Plus, with how thirsty Korra and Asami are in canon now... seriously, they tried to fuck like right after Asami got unbrainwashed, I figured this would be a good follow up ;)</p><p>See ya soon!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>